


Kissing a Stranger I.

by OtherThingsInHead



Series: Kissing a Stranger [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Kissing a Stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	Kissing a Stranger I.

“So this is all. All we can have.” You stared at him, watching your own reflection on his helmet.

Not like you didn’t enjoy his caressing hands on your face but the unusual relationship you have established over the past few months has now grown into something more. Something romantic.

You both knew from the very beginning that you shouldn’t fall in love with each other. But the heart cannot be commanded, not when the two fit so perfectly together.

“I wish I could kiss you at least but… I can’t let you see my face.”

You’ve heard it from him many times before, but it was always hard to accept. Now, though, your eyes strangely glowed up at his words.

You stood up as if you were suddenly reminded of something, then hurried out of the room. Moments later, you returned with a black cloth in your hand.

“Now you can kiss me.” You said as you carefully blindfolded yourself.

“Y/N…”

“I can’t see your face, I understood. But I don’t have to see it…” You sounded more desperate than you had intended as you reached for his hands. “So, kiss me or leave. But… if you leave now, please, don’t come back again.”

You heard a deep sigh and you could feel his hands slowly slipping out of yours. Your heart tightened and you realized you just gambled your whole heart on one sheet.

You were so beautiful! So beautiful and so brave with that cloth covering your eyes, sitting patiently, ready to accept whatever he can give. He took strength from your courage and gently grabbing on your wrists he lifted your hands to his face.

He couldn’t help the worry that rose within him: will you like what you find under the helmet? His heart felt heavy but in the tiny little smile in the corner of your mouth, he found his strength to keep his hands from shaking. He couldn’t see your eyes but he could feel that you were ready. Ready for more, to feel him. You deserved it.

You looked more excited than anything else with your slightly parted lips, breathing heavily not from fear but from anticipation. One last, long breath.

“Stubble!” You chuckled as your fingers reached him. “And a smile.” You added a little more calmly. “I like it. I like your smile.”

The raging rhythm in his chest barely disturbed him anymore as the dance of agile fingers on his face slowly eased his anxiety, giving way to a more gentle feeling.

“Do you still want me to kiss you?”

His deep, hoarse voice was not much different from what you were used to from behind the helmet, yet, you felt it softer. Your little nod was shy, but kissing a faceless man seemed the bravest thing he could ever imagine.

With your hands cupping his cheeks he leaned closer until his forehead met yours. It was your turn to move, to make the next step, the last one.

You closed the gap.

It felt so surreal. Having a stranger’s lips upon your own, kissing them slowly, tenderly.

The first one was brief, tentative but thrilling to the core. For the second time, you didn’t hold yourself back. Before you even realized it, your tongue was licking his lips, demanding entrance into his mouth.

The timid touches became more passionate and the muffled moans louder, nourishing the ecstasy in which you were burning together. You felt roaming hands all over your body as your fingers entwined in his hair, keeping his lips close to yours.

He began to lose control of his own body but before he was completely lost in the heat of the kiss, he suddenly pulled away.

Your breath hitched in your throat and your muscles stiffened. You got nervous. The need to see his face was never as strong as it was at that moment. But you were stronger than the urge to tear off the blindfold.

“You’re so brave, Y/N.” His forehead dropped against yours. You were both panting.

Resting your palms on the face you’ve never seen before, yet you seemed to know very well, you kissed him again. It was slow, tamed, but fed by the same fire.

“I trust you.” You said, unfolding your shirt. “Do you trust me?”


End file.
